The Collapse of us
by abbylyons97
Summary: My name is Evelyn Ashfire Forester Augustine Violetta Night Aculiac and I will fight for those I love. I will not fall with my mother. I will not lay down and be meek. I will come back and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I will not be afraid for I am power, I am grace and I will become the deadly nightmare they fear for the greater good.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My name is Evelyn /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ashfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester Augustine Violetta Night /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was born in a place known as death, in a court full of vipers./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When I was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"6/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I was taken from Death by a man known as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He locked me in the dark and beat me continuously over the next 5 years./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Then he left me there, all alone to rot, until another came, his name was Armen./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And he liked to hurt me in more intimate ways until he was gone too./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weeks and then months /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"passed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and I realized, I was pregnant with a baby, more specifically twins./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And almost nine months of begging alone, I had one of the guards who brought me daily food deliver my babies, but they did not give them to me but to, I later learn, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and Armen./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A week passes, and I get more and more anxious./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Until they come, and chain me to a wall and beat my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"week old/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" babies to death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So, I swore to myself that their names were Cassandra and Leonardo and they would not be forgotten, because that was my greatest fear, no one knowing who I was./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After that my magic exploded and killed Armen, allowed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to escape and me to return home to Death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When I did Death was attacked and my mother /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Merilia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" made a desperate escape to earth, dying in the process./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was there raised my Assassins, where I met my best friend Indigo, she became like a sister to me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I should have known better than to love someone and expect no consequences./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Long story short, I was sent to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sihari/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" slave mines(Gem mines), where my beloved sister was raped and killed in front of my eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"2 years later I was dragged out in front of army's and told to fight in what was later called the Earthen wars./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I exploded killed the whole other army as my magic of death surfaced./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Then /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" came back and basically locked me in an impenetrable darkness./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I remained there 200 years. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I did not sit down and decay, I trained, I stayed in the shape and grew my magic until I could blast the confines of my cage away./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Then I realized that the 3 universes and billions of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"world/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" were in the verge of war with gods that wanted to enslave everyone on every world and every universe./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So, I rallied army's and faced the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"gods/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" army's in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"collosis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" battles and faced the gods directly in the last of the convergence battles./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"On the way I bonded and became mates with the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"new found/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" love of my life Leander /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varinan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Night/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He ended up dying to save me and I became cold, inside and out./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I killed all the gods but then realized that if the gods blood line died their world died to. so, I took the only root I could and consumed all the gods blood and magic, in order to save the worlds./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"With these blood lines now flowing in my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"vain's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I increased in magic but also titles./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I soon became Arch-demon of the billions of hell worlds in the after-light relm and High Angel of the Heaven worlds in the After-light relm./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was also the goddess of the 3 universes of the living and now queen /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"of the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsilian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"(Death) court and Goddess of death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was queen for a few years until I was ousted from my position for being so cruel and my old enemy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" took the throne./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What he didn't realize is that over the past 5 years I changed all the servants to people I've given a second chance at life, people I have saved from death, my two most /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"trusted being/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Selene and Scarlet, my sort of friends./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Over the next 500 years I go from world to world and overthrow tyranny while saving and meeting the people who will become my blood sworn when I take back the throne./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Their names being Marina, Kaden, Sage, Harper, Quinton and Roselle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After 500 years of slow and careful plotting to take back the throne, I do./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I then make Marina, Kaden, Sage, Harper, Quinton and Roselle my blood sworn and part of my immortal legion which consist of my blood sworn and Scarlet and Selene./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" now Queen Evelyn /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ashfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester Augustine Violetta Night /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" court and Goddess of death/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The story goes on./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW13023776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; text-align: left;" /div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW13023776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"-/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongThe First Fall/strong/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW13023776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Merilia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I have to go, now. Please don't make this any harder than it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="AdvancedProofingIssue SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPABAJttFAAAACH5BAUAAAEALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIFjA2JelcAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"has to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" be. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for our future, our daughter, and our world."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You shouldn't have to die for this."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" A queen will always make sacrifices for her people. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" not your choice. I'm sorry. I always loved you in the best way I could. I'm so sorry."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I knew my task and my purpose, so I knew what had to do. I clocked him over the head with a sweep of hard wind and grabbed my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"7 year old/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" daughter and ported From my prosperous world of Death and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" court to the land known as Earth. /span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;"span class="SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As I came sailing through /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"space/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I spotted the world Earth, its green and blue and above all its beauty./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I crashed with the barrier protecting Earth from outside supernatural forces sending my baby girl through before the darkness claimed my life to save hers./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the darkness in my mind came next, then the emptiness I soon felt, the loss of feeling in my limbs and then I felt the life slowly drain out of me until I made my last thought./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My baby girl will live. My world will live. Hope will live./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Evelyn /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ashfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester Augustine Violetta Night /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I hit to the ground, unsure of what was going on, but sure that I was now alone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I hit the ground with the knowing that I would never see my mother again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When I hit the ground all I could think was that I would avenge my fallen people, but first I needed to grow harder, and learn to be the instrument of death that my peers had feared I would become my whole life./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I got up, looked at the stars and walked down the street as if my world wasn't burning, as if my mother wasn't dead./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When I saw what looked to be a nice man, I went up to him and asked where we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"were/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and his answer honestly didn't surprise me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""why, NYC of course, the big apple."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It was so like my mother./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"See, she had a fascination with humans and their mortal, mundane lives./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My mother had made me learn thousands of cultures and languages in preparation for events just like this, so I was prepared when everyone around me was speaking a language known as English./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I walked the streets for hours in search of what, I'm not sure but when I rounded a back ally I stopped in fear, holding perfectly still when I noticed my mistake./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was trapped, surrounded, by 5 large men, with nowhere to run to./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm cornered, with no place to go, unsure of what to do. One throws a dagger it hits my left thigh. I start to panic./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm going to die/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What will they /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"do/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fine I can fly, with my wings or send a blast of fire or air, or I could shatter their minds. It would be easy, but I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" feel my power in me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My power's gone/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Where is my power/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I can't die not when I've gotten this far/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My mother wanted me to live/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I will live/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I am Evelyn /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ashfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester Augustine /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and I will live./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As they close /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"in/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I use the last of my life bloods strength to run./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I fall to the ground in another forgotten ally and I know with clarity I'm going to die despite having lost the men./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"An /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" doesn't die in an insignificant alleyway with mortals. My mother would be ashamed. She gave her life to protect mine and the first thing I do is go and get myself killed. I am ashamed in myself. I was careless and now I must pay that price with a life 2 weeks ago I didn't even want. My overwhelming power growing up singled me out, made me feel alone. Not even my mother, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Merilia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", the Queen and Goddess of Death, could rival my power. My familial bloodlines have been so carefully /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"breed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" over thousands of years to breed a person exactly like me, a power house among the strongest of power houses. A might to rule the 3 universes. And as such I received careful training from a very young age. With my identical memory lessons weren't hard, easy even, but they were boring to tears. I wanted to learn to fight. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Unfortunately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I revived minimal combat training and much magic training./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My power is, was, raw power. A power that means I am everything and nothing all at once. I have every power and can use as many powers as I want at a time. My power is a well with no end. I am every species of supernatural. Angel, Demon, Elemental, Vampire, Warlock, Witch, Shifter, Fae, Wraith. I can do everything every creature alive can do. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" my primary power that I prefer to use is my wraith power. My Wraith power is the power to blend with shadows, to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"be come/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" shadows. My other favorite is the power I received from my mother, the gift of death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The gift of death lets one slip into another mind, to kill with one touch, too./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"None of that matters any more though because the goddess who was supposed to save thousands of worlds is about to die./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The darkness comes, I don't fear it. when one lives death, you accept death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I hear faint voices/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"footsteps/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I am gone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Until the darkness clears and I'm unsure of where I am./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I look up and see black walls and furnishings that could rival a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"kings/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A slender man slips in the door and I'm frozen./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello" He says, then continues, "you have a choice, it's simple really, stay here learn to kill, or you can pick the less favorable option, which I don't suggest./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; text-align: left;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And what would it be"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW196406810" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""death"/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="TextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW196406810 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Earthen wars/span/span/strong/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The final battle of the Earthen wars/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Earth 12/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Universe 2/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was told to save this world, so I would, just not in the way they were all thinking/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you say when the end is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"near./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you say when you can hear the breeze die, the sea stop, the trees /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"freeze./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you say when you know there is more to learn but it will /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"hurt./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you say when silence is in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"abundance./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you do when you learn there is only one way and no way to avoid /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you do when not only your life is on the line but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"everyone's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What do you do when it's your choice and no one /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"else's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What you do, is you take a chance and hope for the best because when you have nothing to lose you can afford to take that chance./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was once told that my life would be taken so that many could live, that my life was the price to save my family. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the thing is, my family is dead because the world is cruel. so, to say, I have nothing to lose and if others burn with me, so be it. If others feel the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"pain/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I have felt many times before, then I don't care, let them be consumed by the darkness this world breeds in spades./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And, not only was the world cruel to my dead family, but, to my best friend who was like a sister to me, and even to me myself. My own experience most likely being the worst of them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Flashback-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was running and running and running but to no avail. there was no escaping this time. I was dragged back and so was Indigo as she panted and thrashed beside me, doing the same as I was. We were fighting for our lives, or rather Indigo's. But there was no escape and she was going to die./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She was going to die./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And it was all my fault. I had dragged her into this mess when I told that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"other/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" slave about my lovely sister. I should have known that these desperate people would do anything to escape the fate of a forgotten, fallen slave in the mass of many. Anything to escape being piled into a mass grave with god knows how many others. I should have known that not everyone was kind, that not everyone was as desperate as the already dying./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"People were dying /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"everyday/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" from starvation, from beatings, from the slavers, and most commonly from the bitter chill of this especially cold winter. Us slaves are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"expendable/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and they let us die because they know another hundred will come in tomorrow. They don't cloth us because our lives are just a waste of space. We are nothing of value, we are not even considered human beings anymore. We are property to be discarded when our use has dulled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And now Indigo would be just another forgotten slave who died with all the others. But no, I would /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"remember/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and I could watch her final moments in thanks for all the love she gave me, for all the times that she held me as I cried after my mother died./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So, as Indigo and I were dragged /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"back ,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I watched as they used her then discarded her, just like all the others they used for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"there own/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" entertainment. I watched and screamed I love you. she screamed live back. And as the light faded from her eyes I saw one last twinkle in her midnight blue eyes and the beginnings /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"of I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" love you on her lips. In that moment I knew she had died a sorry death but was peaceful in the end. and I thought to myself that when my end /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"came/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I would be as brave as my sister and let go of the hatred she had burned with during her life but had let go of in death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They then dragged me away from her drying blood soaking the ground and shoved me back into the mines, to mine wealth for the cowards who chained and raped innocent women for the fun and thrill of it. None the less I mined, for the promise I now had to fulfill for my dead Indigo, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"promise and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" will to live./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-End Flashback-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So, I was given a choice, consume them all or let them destroy themselves. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I wanted to be the one to do it./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So, I raged and ended the war in 15 seconds as my darkness spread and devoured the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"army's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of Earth, successfully being the start to the era of peace. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"But, it would not be a peace era for me as a familiar figure approached through the ashes of the now dead soldiers and as his, it was a he, face came into range, I heard one name echoing around and around and around in my head, a name that shattered me completely./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He was muttering under his breath and suddenly I was in the dark. Such endless dark but I was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"alive/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and I was trapped. I was trapped in the dark. and little did I know that this would be my pitiful life for the next 200 years. Little did I know that this was not the worse to come for me, that there would be things that I found could break to the point of what I believe is a point of no return./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Little did I know that this would not be the last time that I cursed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dashka/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to hell. With all my remaining strength I pointed a condemning finger up and said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Mark my words you will burn. you will burn and I will watch in glee as you die. This is not /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"over/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and this is not the end. Mark my words I will be /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"back/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and you pay dearly. Mark my words that you will regret the day you met the Queen of darkness."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"For the coming days into weeks into months into years all I did was train in the dark and become the monster that everyone would come to fear, the monster that could not and would not be caged by the likes of the lesser./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And mark my words I will be at the top, looking down on the blood of my dead enemy's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}"-/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}"Roselle and Evelyn/span/strong/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tramile/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"World 38/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Universe 3/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Evelyn/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was on a visit to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tramile/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" after civil war had ravaged the world. It was a mess. buildings were collapsed or collapsing everywhere you walked. Blood and tears were thick in the air and there were many dead littering the ground. It was the picture of devastation as family's sat on random debris while trying to stave off the cold. It honestly broke my heart to see it. to see the family's dying of starvation and fighting not to freeze to death. there was once a time where I was once in their shoes. where I was once wondering if I would die or what would kill me first in this cruel life./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It was then that I saw a girl looking to be about 19 with fiery red hair and chocolate eyes. she had hollow eyes that reminded me of my own after /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="AdvancedProofingIssue SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPABAJttFAAAACH5BAUAAAEALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIFjA2JelcAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"each and every/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" loss of family and love hit me. She looked pale and gaunt and most of all, haunted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I knew this look all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well. It was the look of someone who had lost the will to do anything more than survive. A look that promised no more purpose in life. A look that meant you were breaking and slowly but surely dying inside./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"again/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" this girl reminded me all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well of myself, so much so that is scared me. I knew I had to speak to her, to meet her, to tell her the pain dulls and that you can always find purpose in life, and that's just what I do./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What's your name"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I try to say as gently as I can/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Their dead and it's all my fault"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I know that feeling all /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well. I myself have been in the same position, crying over losing my world./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I know, I know. and that pain may never go but in time it may dull. I know exactly what /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" like."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"No/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you don't. my family is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dead/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and they are never coming back."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I once had a family too," I sit beside the girl feeling her stiffen, "I had a sister, a mother, an adoptive mother of sorts, I had children and I even had a mate. And they are all dead. And I still wake up screaming and crying and begging for them to come back."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But it's my fault this time"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It was my fault too. If I wasn't who I am, then they would still be alive and happy. what's your name./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Roselle. I'm sorry."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Don't ever be sorry for grief."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Sorry"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Stop saying that. you have nothing to be sorry for. And I'm Evelyn by the way."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Do you want to know what happened."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""If /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"your/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ready."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I don't think I am just yet. Will you tell me what happened to you./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Sure sweets. There was a man who was afraid /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" so he locked me in the dark, told me I deserved to suffer, simply for being me, for having my name. he trapped me in the dark for 11 years and did despicable things to me. until one night I realized I was pregnant and 9 months later I conceived twins with the help of a guard. I named then Cassandra and Leonardo after my father and my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"fathers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" best friend who was like a brother to me. I think they hate me, and that's why I stay alone but I love them all the same and wanted to name what I thought would be my salvation after them. I had them for a week until the man who held me captive beat my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"week old/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" baby twins to death while guards held me down. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"so/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you see, I know what you're feeling and I still wake up crying for them sometimes."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"she looks at me, speechless then after a moment to regain composure says/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I trusted the wrong person and he sold me out and killed them"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tears were streaming down Roselle's face at a rapid pace./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I can't change /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"reality/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" but I have an offer for you. Just hear me out fully before making assumptions. My name is Evelyn /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ashfire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Forester Augustine Violetta Night /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She looked at me with wide eyes but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"nod's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for me to continue and I had immediate respect for her. Not many people could have her kind of composure in the face of the cruel queen of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and goddess of death./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm looking to reclaim my throne so I will give you a choice. you can fight for the weak and become a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsilian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rebel and eventually if you want one of my blood sworn when I take back my throne. I could /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sent/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you to my home on Death where you could live, or you can stay here. And let me be clear I could reclaim my throne in a year or 500 years."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" What is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rebel."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We go from world to world and infiltrate courts and governments that are /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corrupt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and we change them. If you came with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I can't ensure your happiness but I can promise you that you will not be alone in your pain. It seems I have a knack for collecting broken people."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And who else would I..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Their names are Marina, Kaden, Quinton, Sage and Harper. And maybe you. So, what do you say./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I want to help others and maybe even /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"myself/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" but I can't leave all these people to die here."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Don't worry about it, I've already signed trade agreements with the new blood royalty. this world should be in tip top shape as soon as possible."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "Why do they call you cruel. no cruel person would be so, so... like you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I some off that way because when you rule and command as much as I do you can forget who you are. being two separate people help with that. And besides it ensures that no one crosses the sadistic /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"killers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" domain. If everyone thinks I'm off the hinges and psychotic it keeps my people safe, they have earned that peace."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But what about your peace."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I gave up on that long ago. My closeted call me Violet by the way."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That's not your name."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No but it's the name I was born with, Violet Ashton. It's also my grave name."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/N- Grave names are sacred names that you give to your closest confidants, they are names that hold power and as suggested they are the names that go on you grave/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well then I insist you call /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"em/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Roselle, Violet."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""very well Roselle, welcome to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rebels, shale we begin."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I think we shale."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I grip Roselle's hand and we vanish, ending up at my blood sworn residence. The residence is in a hollowed mountain and contains a small stream and few trees and a home for each of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" soon to be blood sworn when I do finally man up and take back my throne to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Varsillian/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" court, the court of Death and deception./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" -/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"strongRemembrance Day/strong/span/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Roselle /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"pov/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Harper, I swear to god, if you don't get down here this instant, I will scar that pretty little face of yours."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Someone needs to chill, what the hell is wrong with you this morning Roselle."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I can't believe you forgot what today /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"is Harper/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", did you not remember why Evelyn has slept in today."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Evelyn doesn't sleep in, you know her, all work and duty."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"remembrance day/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I can't believe you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/N- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Remembrance day/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is a day where you tell the story of lost loved ones around a table of food then later at sunset visit their graves to end the day/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Shoot. Do we have /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"too/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cook/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" again this year, I don't know if I can go through that again."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Harper, this is the one day she feels, so suck it up and help the rest of us get the days food ready."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Sorry."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You should be after everything she's done for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"us,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you can cook some food one day out of the year."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Let me get dressed and I'll be right down."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""sure, sure."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sometimes I still can't believe Harper. she can be selfless but at the worst times possible, she chooses to let her inner selfishness show. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, just like I do Marina, Kaden, Quinn, Sage and Evelyn but it goes only so far. we're like sisters but, Evelyn saved my life and my world. so, even if Eve says I owe her nothing, I really owe her everything. Because of this I end up catering to her more than anyone /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", the others were in a rough spot when Eve found them, But I was by far the worst, and she's given me the most./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She gave me a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"family,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a purpose and I don't think I could ever repay her./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"And if she wants food to remember /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"everything/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she's lost to help millions, billions even, like me. Like me who were once out on the streets and helpless, who were once oppressed by tyranny, then we should give her the courtesy of making food for her./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I stomp down to the kitchens, letting a bit of my temper and annoyance show, but quickly calm down as I see the rest of us blood-sworn are already pulling down ingredients to make the traditional dishes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kaden /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"see's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me and looks up at my clear annoyance./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Harper giving you trouble again."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You have no idea. It's like she doesn't care."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""She's newer at this and is still a bit too young and inexperienced to understand what's been taken and now given to us."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I know, but Evelyn shouldn't have to hear Harper complain about things like cooking a meal."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""she's up."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I think Harper may have woken her."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"At this they all straighten, knowing, just like I know, that today is not a day you want to deal with early morning Eve. And this time it's Quinn who chips in as the others get /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"back to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" retrieving buried pots and pans within cupboards that haven't been used in exactly a year./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You know, one day Harper's going to be on wrong side of Eve's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"wrath end/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"end/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" up dead."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He joked/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""If only that's our only problem, today's the 500th anniversary."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"We all knew about the sacrifice Leander Varian Night, Prince of light and the mate to Our queen, Evelyn, made in order to save his beloved mate. And we all knew that every day Eve lived she wished that it had been her to die not her mate, Leander./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Today was especially bad because looking at the date, it was indeed the 500th anniversary of his sacrifice, his death. Looking back at the hall that lead into the kitchen, the one I had entered at, I saw a ghost white Harper looking at us all, frozen. And the next thing she say's softens me a bit, after all she and I are close as sisters./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that today's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-style: italic; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"day. I never would /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" complained."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's okay. come here you still need to help."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well, I did take it upon myself to get the tomatoes and basil from the garden so, I guess I really put in the most effort today."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She says with an air of importance. I really know though that she had looked at the date and felt bad for our argument, and that's why we now had fresh garden veggies ready to use./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No need to sound so superior, Harper, we've all been down here for an hour digging up these retched pans."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drawls Marina with her own air of superiority./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I really don't know how after nearly 400 years of this cooking we haven't learned to take better care of our pots and pans. that even after 400 years we still /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="AdvancedProofingIssue SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPABAJttFAAAACH5BAUAAAEALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIFjA2JelcAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"have to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" take nearly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hour and a half /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"whats/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" supposed to be out cupboard of said pots and pans. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="AdvancedProofingIssue SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPABAJttFAAAACH5BAUAAAEALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIFjA2JelcAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"In reality we/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" like to put our weapons in their as well. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"again/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" don't know how we haven't learned that shoving daggers, short swords and swords in the same place as cutlery. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Some people never really learn./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Seeing as Sage is the quiet one, I don't expect as she starts with her own story of how her family died. Normally Sage is quiet and never speaks of what happened often./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We were sitting in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dinning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" room, eating my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"mothers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" basil pasta, with homemade bread she had just picked up from the neighbors. We had a beautiful home that overlooked the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Anacke/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" river in the world of Province./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Our home always smelled of pine and snow on the breeze. There were always candles on our /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"dinning/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" room table. A way to set ambiance as my mother liked to say. We were innocents, never going outside the rules, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" afraid to rebel against Tiberius, the cruel /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"king ./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" that night nothing seemed wrong. we were sitting by doing nothing as always. Still it didn't matter and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"kings/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" soldiers and killed most everyone in the village. we were defenseless. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"But,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" still it did not matter, our village's burning and getting slaughtered was but a show of power."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Her voice had turned thick with grief and maybe guilt that she had not tried to do more. we all knew the feeling too well. that feeling that there as more that we could /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"of/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" done to save lives. The feeling that the loss of innocent life was our fault./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That was the day everything I loved died. My parents, my brothers, my home, my friend. And even when the fire raged, I didn't go back for them, I was a coward and I was afraid. and in a moment of weakness, I lost it all./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I shall forever remember them as brave. they allowed me time to get away. And I shall forever remember myself as the coward, who let everything around me die. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"After that I was broken and thought there was no coming back and then Evelyn came to me and gave me family and saved my world, who did not deserve to suffer in the first place. So, I hope now that after everything I may be remembered as a person who was as brave as the people in my village who helped me escape slaughter."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tears we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"welling/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" in my eyes at this and a second later I heard a sniff from behind me and saw Evelyn. Now I knew why Sage had spoken, Eve was here, listening and forgiving for sin's thought to be committed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm glad you trusted us with your truth. I'm glad you remembered and maybe your family is looking upon you and being proud at this very moment. And I'm sure they're glad to be remembered and not forgotten, as so many are."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eve continues /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Now today's the one day out of the year I don't to cook for you louts. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" get to work, we have people to remember."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She Tries to force a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"smile/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" but I know today is hard for her. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" we cook./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"4 hours later the table is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"set/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and we all sit down. Evelyn at the head of the table as she starts speaking of people long dead, but never forgotten./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"No, Evelyn would make sure no one was forgotten, because that is what she feared most, being forgotten by a cruel world./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""My mother put up a hell of a fight, she is and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aculiac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" after all..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}"-/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"strongspan class="SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" Character Profiles/span/strong/span/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Evelyn/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"898 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Black hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Violet eyes with gold core/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mix of every breed of mythical/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Main powers being death which include, telekinesis, Killing power/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Can shift into anything but primarily uses shape shifting to give her solid black wings /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Has a dragon familiar named Galen /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{ac1b6251-48b7-4df4-a5b7-1801659fe590}{253}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Galen /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Evelyn's dragon familiar/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Color- Black/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Spits blue fire/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{ac1b6251-48b7-4df4-a5b7-1801659fe590}{254}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Marina/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;"span class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"521 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chestnut hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hazel eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Nephilim/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{ac1b6251-48b7-4df4-a5b7-1801659fe590}{255}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Harper/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"334 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dark brown hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"light golden eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Half Siren half Elven /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{3bba4efc-b393-464e-b7b6-b57fb188166a}{1}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sage/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"318 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"glowing bronze hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Green eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Half Kelpie half sea /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"serpant/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{3bba4efc-b393-464e-b7b6-b57fb188166a}{2}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kaden/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"456 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Blond hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"grey eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Half /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hippogriph/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" half earth /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"fae/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{3bba4efc-b393-464e-b7b6-b57fb188166a}{3}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quinn/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"552 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jet black hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"light brown eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fae /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"elemental(/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Water, Earth, Air and fire)/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{3bba4efc-b393-464e-b7b6-b57fb188166a}{4}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-weight: bold; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Roselle /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"589 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"yrs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" old/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"light red hair/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"grey- green eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #222222; font-size: 10pt; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 24px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="none"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Part Siren, Part fire /spanspan class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"fae/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", part /spanspan class="SpellingError SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Succubi/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span id="{3bba4efc-b393-464e-b7b6-b57fb188166a}{5}" class="WACAltTextDescribedBy SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; position: absolute; visibility: hidden; z-index: -100; white-space: pre !important;" aria-hidden="true"/spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW168106918" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW168106918 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW168106918 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32428860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32428860 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32428860 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Source Sans Pro_MSFontService', sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW32010686" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW32010686 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW32010686 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 24px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:360}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr BCX0 SCXW241882776" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW241882776 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW241882776 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 17.2667px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
